User talk:Naide
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Charmed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matthew Halliwell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buffymybasset (Talk) 19:26, 19 November 2010 Congratulations!!! Congratulations, you uploaded and edited many pages as well (Prue Halliwell and Piper Halliwell). Keep this way and will do well with the admins here, or is already giving. Matths 23:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I stayed up all night working on the page of Prue. The page of Piper, as you can see, is with few pictures, because I decided to do last minute, but anyway, thanks! Naide Great Job You are doing such a great job on this Wiki! Just wanted to let you know! Buffy Thank you! I'm really trying hard to improve this Wikia, not that it is with, but I am enjoying editing here. I worked all night on the website of Prue, Piper and I had a text, and decided to put here, because I had a lot, but I do not conseguimuitas photos. I'm working on the website of Phoebe and Paige, and soon we'll put them; page of Leo, I am also working, got thin, along with the page of Chris. Naide Charmed Wiki Hello. If you like this wiki so much, why not come over to the actual Charmed Wiki. We have over 5000 articles all to do with Charmed. If you love Drama come on over to www.charmed.wikia.com. Note: I am the Main Bureaucrat on there with the user Khan1998stevewhite =). --K . WHITE 18:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'd like to, and appreciate it here. But from what I know, not let you edit everything there, reverse the traabalho they do, and I think it should not be done. Right now, I'm not editing too much, because of school, but soon (around 2 or 3 days), I'll re-edit. Naide Page cull While I most appreciate both your words and contribution to the wiki, if memory serves I had a major page cull upon returning to the wiki after a long break. These included pages which were largely unfinished or written out-of-universe. It is true that I may have been a bit brash and hasty with the deletions, but it really was in order to build the wiki from the bottom up without any loose ends; best to start from scratch. That said, I do apologize for removing any content of yours, and would be most grateful for your assistance henceforth. -- Kaius Varrow (Saxon) 19:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :And I hadn't realized I still haven't changed my signature back... -- Kaius Varrow (Saxon) 21:09, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd very much appreciate your help with the page on Prue (working through the Charmed Ones in birth order). I'm now on her Relationships section, which can be quite a task. -- Kaius Varrow (Saxon) 20:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::On second thought, the only thing left to do with Prue's page is a relationships section on Sam, which I will get around to. The next step would be Piper's page. -- Kaius Varrow (Saxon) 19:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::With images, I use screenshots from the DVDs. I pause the DVD at the correct moment, and then use the Print Screen button; paste it into photo-editing software and then upload. -- Kaius Varrow (Saxon) 20:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Image categories When you upload an image, could you please categorize them by the episode it comes from and characters featured in the picture? (Or object/location where necessary) Thank you, this makes finding images much easier. -- Kaius Varrow (Saxon) 22:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC)